Hiei’s Agonizing Prodigy
by RenaeAurora
Summary: Hiei's life has been pretty calm as of late, but its about to be turned upside down. Someones haunting Hiei? and there human? but its a girl. come along for the ride as hiei struggles between life and death love and hate.
1. Hiei's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho, although I would like to.

A synonym for prodigy is sensation, phenomenon, or wonder.

Prodigy means: A person, especially a young one, with exceptional abilities. An outstanding example of a quality. An amazing or unusual thing or someone.

Vixen means: a spiteful or quarrelsome woman.

**Hiei's Agonizing Prodigy**

Drama, Romance, Mystery, Horror, Comedy

BY, Renae Aurora

_Prologue_

Odd thou it may seem, my self proclaimed explanation for my actions is still mystifyingly strange to me even now, but for all this one thing is certain. What I can not explain I destroy or conquer. Although I ask myself if I really did conquer it, did I? So did it destroy me? Did I let it go? Never. Don't insult my honor. Still, you may find I have no way of explaining anything anymore. Not after that night. Sometimes I sat wondering if I hadn't gone completely mad, on the other hand, was I ever truly sane? Not that it matter's anymore, now that its all over, but I truly think that she had some evil spell on me even though she was only human. Human? HA! Don't make me laugh! That woman wasn't human she was anything but human. She was a mischievous, alluring, interesting, baffling, mind boggling, strange, indecisive, argumentative, idiotic, foolish, unusual, brilliant, in-explainable, patronizing, vixen! You may say that it was the most foolish thing I have ever done, but who's to say what's right or wrong? If it truly was a foolish move to give in to her annoying, forceful, antics. To play along in her twisted game of emotions. . . . . Whatever it doesn't matter, what matters is that I caught her. I give myself credit for saying no one else could. It is sufficient to say I tamed her, this wild animal. I control her, this mysterious woman. It is I who takes presidents over her untamed heart. I rule this unknown powerful being, and she is mine.

_My_ agonizing human prodigy. . . . .

_End Prologue_

CH, 1

Hiei's Dream

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Hiei's point of view**

There she was standing in the middle of a lake. Her eyes closed her skin fish belly pale. What used to be blonde hair was now a dim set color of sick dull green yellow. Her rippled curly hair extended along the length of her back, ending at her hips. She wore a dirty, ripped, water stained, white dress that fell to her ankles and hung loosely about her arms exposing her shoulders.

Not that any of that mattered, what really matter's to me is why I'm walking toward her. Why should I care what this person is doing?

It should have struck him odd how he was able to walk on water, but at the moment all his thoughts were focused on her.

Why am I drawn to her? Why should I care?

Curiosity?

Why was she in the middle of a lake? Why was she alone? What was she doing? Why was she able to just stand their on water? Who was she? What was her name? Whatever the reason I'm approaching her at in ever increasing rate and I'm almost to her. I could turn around now and walk away, but some how I just can't. I have to know why she is so interesting that I can't stop coming closer.

I was close now so close I could touch her see just how lost she really was. Her eyes are still closed. What's she doing?

**End of Hiei's P.O.V.**

The young women stretched out her arms toward Hiei, around his shoulder's, around his back embracing him with out touching him. Hiei was extremely uncomfortable she was so close he could feel her warmth radiating off from her body. He wanted to run. Run away fast and never look back, but he never ran away, never. Why was he so uncomfortable with it? She wasn't touching him. Why was he afraid? No not just afraid terrified. The girl was about a head shorter then Hiei so he couldn't see her face. She slowly tilted her face up to face his. Eyes still closed. Her face scrunched up into a questioning, pained, expression. It made him feel sad. . . . . . and . . . . angry.

"I don't care." Hiei said glaring at her.

Without a seconds hesitation she hugged him, this time touching him. She was hugging him tightly as if he were her life line, resting her cheek against his chest. She was cold, so very, very cold! Hiei's anger shot up ten times what it should have been. He was going to kill her. How dare she touch him! Suddenly she looked up again, opened her eyes wide, and locked stares with him.

That's when Hiei new fear. True fear. Not fear of death or of falling to your death, a whole new kind of fear that made that rest of the fears look like sweet candy.

Those eyes! So cold, so sad, so empty, so terrifying there was simply no life in them at all! Just deep, dark, black eyes no color. The only emotion in them was despair. It made you feel hopeless and alone. He had to get away had to! Hiei fought away from her grasp and just as he thought he might get away she pulled him down, down into the depths of the water.

He had to get away but he couldn't, he couldn't move. He stared into her eyes with what he imagined to be horror. He couldn't breath she was going to kill him! It wasn't death that scared him nothing scared him. Monsters, demons, humans, hell itself complete with the devil, he could careless about all of them, none of it frightened him, but _her_ she scared him. Hiei closed his eyes he couldn't look at her any more.

Just as he thought he was going to have to breathe in the water and suffocate with _her _at the bottom of this lake, she let him go. Just like that she let him go. It was almost as if she wasn't going to hold him there unless he wanted to stay. Hiei didn't look back he swam to the surface of the water as fast as he could. Just as he was about to break through the surface of the water, just as he was about to get the so needed precious air that supplied him life, and get away from her and back into something he new and felt safe with. He stopped. He had an urge to look back.

As soon as he did so he regretted it. His eyes found hers through the murky water at the bottom of the lake. Even through the gloom, she was still watching him, still with sadness and questions and with something else. Regret? Wanting? Need? Yes, yes, yes, but something else, he couldn't quite put his finger on. The same eyes that he had feared so much were not gone or replaced they were still their but now they held new meaning. He saw something else in her eyes. Something irresistible, that made him want what ever it was, badly.

He was still afraid but he never ran away from what he feared, he conquered his fears and this girl was no exception. Like before there was that other emotion standing out, now more then ever and it was calling to him. What was it? Suddenly he couldn't stop himself. The need to go back to her exceeded his need to live! And so he went back, he went back to someone who wanted to kill him! Take his life slowly away from him. He didn't understand. What was that other emotion? He had to know now! He kept telling himself that that was not the reason he was going back, instead he told himself he was going back to kill her and that he wasn't afraid. He then realized that no matter how hard he swam he wasn't getting any closer! It was so aggravating. He had to get to her! Damn it all! It was driving him insane!

Hiei woke suddenly. Someone was calling to him.

Hiei Jaganshi has black spiky hair with white spikes in the middle/front of his hair. He has striking, red, oval shaped, eyes. He looks human although in his true form his skin is green and covered with multiple eyes. He wears black ninja style pants, white cloth belt, black shoes, a black wife beater, and a black long sleeved dress like shirt (which covers it all) ending 2 inches above his ankles. On his head he wears a white bandana, and a white scarf. Hiei has child like features, but is sweet on the eyes. Did I mention he is short? Oh yeah really short; try 5 Feet kind of short. Not to mention an unnatural third eye hidden under that white bandana I mentioned. By unnatural I mean he wasn't born with it. His third eye can read peoples minds, control them, and turn them into a mindless demon zombie. You may pronounce his name he-ay. Hiei is a solitary fire demon; he likes to be left alone. Occasionally he could be found in a tree sleeping the day away. This was one of those rare occasions when he was. It was rare because he hardly ever slept.

"YO HIEI!" Yuske called.

Yuske Urameshi is a human with extraordinary spirit power. With it he could channel his spirit energy into his finger causing a blue light to come out of his finger like a gun. If he liked he could blow a hole in the side of New York. Because of this and the fact that he saved a child from getting run over by a car, forfeiting his own life; he was hired by Koenma, second in command of the spirit world. To hunt down stray demons that were causing trouble, capture them, lock them up and or destroy them. He has black hair and brown eyes. An average height of around 5'6, is 16 years old, and is extremely handsome if I do say so myself.

_What does that fool want now? _Hiei thought viciously.

"HEY HIEI! WERE ARE YOU!"

_Idiot. I'm not coming down, who does that over indulgent looser think......_

"HEY SHRIMP!" Kuwabara's booming voice ruptured through Hiei's thoughts.

Kazuma Kuwabara is a human who also has extraordinary spirit powers; although not as strong as Yuske, you mess with his code and you might find yourself in a hazards situation. Kazuma can create a yellow sword made of his own spirit energy. The sword looks like yellow electricity. He has a spiritual awareness that enables him to sense other peoples spirit energy in large amounts or small, although this can be blocked by simply masking your spirit energy. For some strange reason has an eccentric obsession with cats. He has reddish orange curly hair, is almost 6ft tall, and is 16 years old. He's not a looker by any stretch of the imagination, but you won't meet a sweeter guy.

"STUCK UP IN THAT TREE AGAIN?"

"No I was just protecting my territory on my favorite tree, from an innocent kitten, which happened to be sitting in my spot."

"Oh there you are Hiei." Yuske said looking up into the tree where Hiei resided.

"What do you mean kitten!? What did you do it to it?!" Kuwabara asked pushing Yuske out of the way.

"Oh nothing." Oh how Hiei loved to torture Kazuma! He absolutely loved it!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING!? YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO THAT POUR INNOCENT LITTLE KITTEN RIGHT NOW YOU MIDGET OR YOU'LL BE TALKING TO MY FIST!"

"HN..."

"TELL ME!"

Yuske looked on; half interested on the out come of this argument.

"It was nothing really, let's just say when push came to shove it 'accidentally' fell out of the tree."

"YOU BASTARD YOU GET DOWN HERE! I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO PICK ON POUR DEFENSLESS KITTENS!"

"It was only one." Hiei said shrugging his shoulders.

"Grrrr DAMN YOU!"

Hiei laughed.

By now the beginning excitement of the argument had worn off and Yuske was getting bored. So much so that at that moment what they were supposed to be doing was more interesting then hearing Hiei tell Kuwabara how he killed some kitten, which of course was lye made up to tick of Kazuma so he cut in.

"Look guy's although I find this conversation terribly exciting and all we do have to be doing something right now."

They ignored him.

"YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY? YOU SICK PIG! COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

Hiei continued to laugh. How a simple made up story of some kitten falling from a tree had upset some one so much was so stupid it was funny.

"ARE YOU AFRAID TO FACE ME!?"

"Hn. . . . ."

"That's right you're afraid to come down and fight me like a man." Kuwabara accused.

"Hn. Sorry but your just not worth my time." Hiei responded bored.

"WAS THAT KITTEN NOT WORTH YOUR TIME TOO? IS THAT WHY YOU PUSHED IT OUT OF '**_YOUR'_** TREE?"

"Cats always land on their feet. How was I supposed to know it wouldn't?"

"LIAR!"

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT YOU TWO CANT IGNORE ME LIKE THIS!" Yuske shouted.

"Oh yea Urameshi? What are you going to do about it?" Hiei asked.

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME LIKE THAT! GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN KICK YER BUTT!" Kuwabara cut in.

"WHAT EVER! WHO CARES ABOUT THAT DUMB KITTEN! WHAT I HAVE TO SAY IS MUCH MORE IMPORTANT!" Yuske was getting extremely ticked off.

"If you want me so badly climb the tree fatso." Hiei said to Kuwabara.

"YOU PUNK." Kuwabara hollered.

"What's the matter Kuwabara? Can't climb a puny tree? Here I thought you could at least do that seeing how it's in your nature to climb up seeking greatness above you."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? THAT YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME?"

"If that's how you see it, then yes."

Before Kuwabara could get in another word of come back Yuske had had enough and was about to explode with anger.

"ILL CLIMB THAT TREE TO GREATNESS ABOVE!"

"SPRIT GUN!"

Hiei easily dodged it, but as for his favorite spot on his favorite tree. . . . . . . .

"That'll teach em." Kuwabara said.

"YOU THINK I TOOK YOUR SIDE IN THIS? FIGHTING OVER A STUPID CAT THAT NEVER EXISTED IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Yuske raised his fist to meet Kuwabara's face.

Hiei wasn't about to let the fact he had just lost his favorite tree go by lightly. He rushed at Yuske with his hand in a fist.

Suddenly a girl with blue hair popped up between them all.

"All right you three Koenma is waiting and there's just no time to be pummeling each other we need to go." Botan had arrived on the scene in her overly happy voice, smiling at everyone.

Botan is known as the deity of death. She is Yusuke's guardian/assistant and reliable friend. She is the grim reaper so to speak only instead of tall, dark, and dreary she is sweet, joyful, and bubble headed.

"Koenma wants to see us all so if you people could stop fighting for one hour then we can all go back to our own abnormal lives as soon as possible." Kurama also appeared in his usual graceful way.

Youko Kurama and Shuichi Minamino are the same person. Youko was a 200 year old, five-tailed, fox demon who was a fugitive from Makai (the Demon world). He was also a very, very good thief, which is why he is a fugitive. He was being hunted by other demons because of the fact he is a thief and was mortally wounded by his attackers. Fortunately, he found a way to survive. He turned into a spirit and managed to escape from the hunters. His spirit flew to Ningenkai (Human World) and managed to possess the body of an unborn child in a woman's womb. When the child was born, he became Shuichi Minamino Shiori's (the woman he was reborn through) son. Being reborn didn't just give him a new body he was also given a new life. Being reborn has given him an entirely new out look on life; he is no longer cold hearted. However he is not alone in his new body the unborn child is alive in him as well. Not two people in the same body, but fused together as one. He had intended to leave by now, but he can't leave his human mother, he loves her to much. Kurama has long red hair with bangs, and stunning green eyes. He is 7ft, and is by far the most fairest in the land. His features are sweet and beautiful, a born lady killer so to speak. He is currently 16 years old.

This at least stopped them from fighting further but not before Yuske delivered another blow to the top of Kuwabara's head, and Hiei landed his punch.

Botan smiled and hoped onto her paddle, springing to life a portal leading to the spirit world.

"All aboard the grim reapers express!" she sang, waiting for everyone to go on in front of her. With grumbles of "I don't wanna do this." And "twisted sicko lying about killing a beautiful innocent kitten." And "hn." And "I wonder what he has in store for us this time." Followed by a "shut up" from Yuske they all eventually stepped through the portal.

"And that's the round!" Botan cheered on after them.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"All right" Yuske exclaimed pounding a fist on to Koenma desk. "So let me get this strait. You want us" he waved around at everyone else in the room. "To go parading around in the demon world, act all shady like were not really human, but second rate demon lakies? To find out information on some suspicious character who eats the souls of the dead before they can reach the after life with there escorts?"

"Sounds like that horror film I saw last week Kikyo II SOS!" Kuwabara said with a shiver. "Man that woman was creepy."

"Wow Yuske I'm surprised you could remember all that!" Hiei laughed.

"Shut up! What's your problem Hiei? Stop picking fights with everyone."

"Yes he does seem to be going out of his way to be rude lately." Kurama said. "Perhaps something is troubling you Hiei?"

"Hn. It's nothing."

"Oh is it?" Koenma said looking mysterious.

"Maybe it was that rather disturbing dream you had hmmm Hiei?" Koenma new better then to purposely aggravate Hiei but he couldn't resist at the moment.

Hiei growled. _Try anything funny Koenma and you'll wish you threw me hell when you had the chance. _Hiei sent telepathically.

"That's it isn't it?" Koenma pressed unfazed by Hiei's threat.

"It doesn't matter." _Why do you care?_

_No reasons really, just stop taking it out on your team mates._

_What ever_. Hiei responded looking away.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter." Then he put on his usual face and turned to the other's. "What are you doing just standing here doing nothing? I've given you a mission! Get your butts in gear! Get out of here!"

"Well we were just waiting for you and prince charming over there to finish up your love talk before we could go!" Yuske screamed back at him.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME IM YOUR SUPERIOR!"

"HOW OLD ARE YOU? LIKE 300 YEARS OLD AND YOU STILL HAVE A BINKI IN YOUR MOUTH!"

"AND SO WHAT IF I DO? I WAS DEPRIVED OF AN EARLY CHILD HOOD!"

"PACIFIER BREATH!"

"Will they ever stop arguing?" Botan asked Kurama. (Stop talking back or I'll fire you and throw you in limbo!)

"Who's too say? I can't predict the future but, it could go on for hours."(Limbo?! Give me Hell throw me there! Anything is better then living here serving you!)

"They're so immature." Kuwabara stated. (I gave you life!)

Hiei laughed from crossed the room at Kuwabara. (Ha! Life you call this a life?)

"Grrrr SHUT UP SHRIMP!"

Suddenly an explosion of arguments began to cascade throughout the room at which point pour Botan and Kurama were left cowering in a corner not wanting to get caught in the cross fire.

"What can we do?" Kurama whispered to Botan.

"Nothing. Just stay quiet!" Botan whispered back fiercely.

"KOENMA SIR!" A big green ogre with leopard underwear cried rushing into the room.

"WHAT IS IT YOU BIG GREEN OAF? IM IN THE MIDDLE OF AN IMPORTANT CONVERSATION HERE!"

"IM SORRY KOENMA SIR, BUT IT'S HIM! IT'S THAT DEMON AGAIN! THIS TIME WE CAUGHT IT ON TAPE! ANOTHER SOUL HAS BEEN TAKEN!"

Suddenly the entire room went quiet as Koenma asked, rather screamed at the ogre to put the C.D. in.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The first thing to happen once the C.D. was put in, was a high pitched, horrible, one note, screech, followed by a grayish black screen with a strange harsh eerie sound almost completely silent.

"Its sounds as if . . . . . . . it was under water." Botan said fright in her voice.

"Yes it's muffled and the perception is blurry." Kurama said in his usual calmness.

"Freak me out." Yuske shouted.

"Oh I can just see that Kikyo chick coming up any second now on the screen, sucking some pour guy's soul out." Kuwabara said shivering again.

Hiei also cringed but no one saw. A horrible disgusting uneasy feeling had sunk into his stomach, making him feel on edge and sick.

"It's a he remember?" Botan said with reassurance.

"Oh yeah." He responded stupidly.

"Wait I see something." Kurama told everyone.

The screen began to clear as it revealed a young demon woman standing out side her home getting firewood. As the girl turned to go back inside a hooded cloaked figure seemed to materialize in front of her. It literally hovered over her small figure, although it seemed to be shorter than her. The girl stood rooted to the spot with fear, slowly the girl's green skin turned white and her green strait hair faded. The girl's eyes became black and hallow. Then as soon as the hooded figure had come it vanished leaving the girl standing there with no expression.

"Why's she just standing there? Is she ok?" Kuwabra's voice shattered the silence.

Everyone gasped as the girl fell to her knees and then without hesitation fell on strait forward onto her face dead.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	2. Finding clues

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho, only in my wildest dreams.

A synonym for prodigy is sensation, phenomenon, or wonder.

Prodigy means: A person, especially a young one, with exceptional abilities. An outstanding example of a quality. An amazing or unusual thing or someone.

**Hiei's Agonizing Prodigy**

Drama, Romance, Mystery, Horror, Comedy

BY, Renae Aurora

Chapter, 2

Finding clues

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The C.D. ended and the screen went blank.

Yuske stared at the blank screen with an equally blank expression.

"Koenma?" Yuske asked.

"Yes?"

"It's not in the human world it's in the demon world."

"So? What's your point?"

Yuske turned to face him. "So why should we bother? I mean send some demon detective to take care of it."

"What?!"

"I mean I protect the human world from demons, not the human world from humans." Koenma gave him a strange look. "Get what I'm, saying? Why should I protect the demon world from other demons? When I don't protect the human world from other humans?"

"It's completely different Yuske. These demons are defenseless and they need help. You're the ones to do it. SO GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Koenma ended with screaming because it most effective.

Everyone eventually leaked out of the office, except Hiei who was waiting behind to say a few things to Koenma before he left.

"Poke around in my dreams or life again and I won't care about the consequences of my actions. I'll just do as I please."

Before Koenma could say 'it was his job to watch over you' Hiei was gone.

"Impertinent fire demon!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

By the time Hiei reached the others Botan was opening a portal to the demon world. Hiei was the last one in before Botan. Botan smiled uneasily at him and he sneered as he stepped through the portal. Once he was gone Botan sighed.

"His gaze is so creepy! I never know if he's reading my thoughts or not."

On the other side the portal had spit them out into the middle of a large green forest.

"Hey I'm hungry is there any place we could go around here to get a bite to eat?" Kuwabara asked looking around as if a Burger King would appear somewhere in front of him.

Everyone gave him a look like 'RETARD!'

"Spare us your stupidity." Hiei spat out.

"All right!" Botan said popping up through the portal. It closed behind her and she held up a large suit case.

"looky looky Let's play hooky!"

Everyone gave her a look like 'what the Hell?' she ignored them and set the case down on the ground opening it.

"All right its time for the fun part!" Botan exclaimed happy as ever sitting down on her heels.

"Everyone gets gadgets. There's one for each of you this time!"

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Yuske sighed bending down to be eye level with Botan.

"'Looky' Botan lets just skip on the gadgets today okay?" Yuske said calmly but he had that look he always gives people with false kindness.

"But it's my job!" Botan cried out in protest.

"I know, but no one cares about stupid stuff like that." Yuske said standing up. Botan looked hurt, but when Kurama and Kuwabara came up to her saying they didn't mind if she gave them gadgets she smiled.

"All right we've got some pretty cool ones this time." She sang.

Hiei looked on as Botan pulled out a strange object that looked like a swirly polished rock.

"This baby tells you if the person next to you has a big, big soul or not! "It's called 'The Weigh' because it weighs your soul! That way we might be able to calculate the soul snatchers next victim!" she said this all too happy for anyone's liking.

She hummed as she reached for the next gadget.

"Hey Botan?"

"Yes Kuwabara?"

"What makes a soul really big? Or is it the same as spirit energy?"

"Well spirit energy is more like all the power you have, and your soul is how big your heart is, although they are connected. I think."

"Wow that was actually an intelligent question. I congratulate you on using your brain for the very first time." Hiei interrupted.

Yuske burst out laughing; bending over both hand's resting on his knees. "He!" Yuske stopped here for a gasp of air "He's right!" he laughed pointing at Kuwabara holding his stomach.

"Yer all just jealous because I asked the question before any of you did!" Kuwabara stated half satisfied at himself.

"Ok quiet I'm not done yet!" Botan pulled put another object. It looked like a normal rubber band made into a bracelet.

"This is a really cool one! It's called 'The Cloak!' You can already mask your spirit energy right?" Two people nodded. "Well this not only does that for you, but it also makes it so your whole aura changes from human to demon. You even smell like a demon!"

"That's Awesome! Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Yes it's very interesting. Koenma has certainly out done himself this time." Kurama said leaning over to get a closer look.

"But the best apart about this bracelet is you can choose between 3 choices. Kuwabara are you ready?"

"Oh boy here we go again." Kuwabara sighed. "Oh Botan what are the three choices?" he said with fake cheer.

"Delighted you asked!"

"The orange one is a fox Demon! 'Happy dance for Youko!' The green one is an ogre! 'happy dance for the blue ogre George back in Koenma's office' and the blue one is an aquatic Demon!"

Kuwabara clapped his hands. Botan reached into her bag and popped back up on her feet.

"Last but not least of the new gadgets is called 'make over!' I named it!" she said proudly. It looked like a small black pearl.

"What does it do Botan?" Kuwabara asked a little afraid of the new gadget.

"Well eat it and you'll see!" Botan said this looking very excited bouncing up and down with anticipation written all over her face.

"Yes eat it and well see." Hiei told him smiling.

"Uh, Botan I'm not eating that." He stated ignoring Hiei's comment.

"Oh come on! Don't you want to know what it is?" she asked.

"Yeah, but you can just tell me can't you?"

'Sigh' "all right." She said gloomily. Then she looked behind Kuwabara with wide eyes and screamed pointing.

"OH MY GOSH HIEI IS SITTING ON THAT POUR CAT!"

Hiei jumped slightly at the accusation.

Kazuma swung around mouth wide open ready for murder. Botan quickly grabbed the black pearl and threw it into Kazumas open mouth.

Kuwabara choked and hacked. "I think! 'Chough' I just ate 'gasp' a bug!"

Yuske burst into a fit of laughter. Hiei, who had looked confused at Botans previous comment about him sitting on a cat when he had been innocently standing there, doing nothing, also began to laugh. Even Kurama couldn't hold his laughter back any longer.

Botan was giggling to herself, as Kuwabara placed a hand on her shoulder and cleared his throat rather loudly.

Botan lifted his hand off her shoulder and placed a green bracelet around his wrist.

"Now your complete, OGRE!"

"What?!"

Everyone stared in awe as Kuwabara's skin turned blue, and his pupils turned yellow and irises turned black. Then his ears grew pointed and long. His nose grew larger; his fingers nails grew sharp and black.

"GOOD GRACIOUS!" Kurama exclaimed starring wide eyed.

"Whoa!" Yuske said pushing Botan out of the way to get a better look.

"What?" Kuwabara asked terrified.

"I didn't know he could be any more hideous then with the way he looked before, but I stand amazingly, corrected." Hiei said smiling widely.

Botan giggled jumping up and down clapping her hands together.

"WHAT YOU CALL ME SHRIMP?!" Kuwabara yelled stepping closer to Hiei shaking his fist. Hiei backed up with surprise.

"He actually looks uglier up close." Hiei said backing away with disgust.

"A MIRROR A MIRROR! BOTAN HURRY!" Yuske shouted.

At this point Kuwabara had noticed his blue skin and was freaking out.

Botan reached into her bag. "Aha! She called "found one!"

"Man I wish I had a camcorder!" Yuske said excited as he waited for Kuwabara to look at himself in the mirror.

Kuwabara lifted the mirror up and jumped five feet in the air yelping.

"MY FACE! WHAT THE CRAP!"

A giggling Botan ran up to him throwing an arm around him saying, "wearing the bracelet that makes you smell demon and have the demon aura isn't enough you have to look demon as well! That's why you eat the black pearl! Or 'The make over pearl!' as I call it!"

"Whoa! So I'm like an ogre now."

"hmhm! Right oh!" Botan said nodding her head, then she looked slightly serious, "oh but the look is only temporary, and you'll have an awful belly ach after you throw it back up in 3 day's."

"Eww that's awful." Kuwabara said looking ill.

"Yes, but its part of the deal." She responded.

"Then she turned to the rest. "Now who's next?" no one said anything. "How about you Yuske?"

He looked disgruntled but shrugged. "Sure, what ever." Botan ran over to her bag and pulled out a grey pearl, and an orange bracelet.

"hn a fox eh?" Kurama smiled.

"Eat this Yuske." Botan said. "And here" she placed an orange bracelet on his wrist.

"But, I wanted to be an ogre like Kuwabara." He pouted.

"Well I'm going to be the fish! and. . . ."

"You want to be ugly?" Hiei cut in.

"HEY! I had no choice! I was forced!" Kuwabara pleaded.

"eh. . . . point taken." Yuske ate the grey pearl, and stood waiting. So did everyone else.

"Hurry up. Lets do Kurama and Botan at the same time and get this foolishness done and over with quickly!" Hiei said pushing Botan toward the case.

Yuske sighed. "I don't see why we half to do this any way."

"We're under cover! No one can know who we are!" Botan protested handing Kurama an orange bracelet and grey pearl.

"Whoa Yuske I see it! You're a fox!" Kuwabara said pointing.

"Really?"

The only real change that Yuske went through was two fuzzy black and pink ears that poked through his hair messing it up considerably. His eyes became a more drastic more noticeable brown color. "WHOA!" Yuske shouted arching his back quickly. He reached his hand down the back of his pants and pulled out a black tail.

"Oh man!" He pouted. "I look cute an' fuzzy!" he bent over shaking his hair out, crossed his arms, and wiggled his ears.

Kuwabara laughed.

Botan and Kurama did there's at the same time. Botan ate a white pearl and her skin turned bluish green, she sprouted a fish tail, her ears turned fish like, and her eyes turned black. Kurama ate his grey pearl and put on the orange bracelet. Much like Yuske he sprouted a tail which was red and ears that were red and pink. Kurama was smiling hugely unable to hide his excitement.

"Would you people stop fooling around? Were not here to play with Koenma's ridiculous sorry excuses for doing his job were here to kill someone so let's do our job and kill who we were sent to kill." Hiei said walking out of the forest.

Everyone shrugged there shoulders and followed him out of the forest.

Unknown to them all was that a very angry toddler was sitting at his desk watching them all on screen with furry.

"That jerk, how he dare talk about me like that! Ogre?!"

"Yes Koenma sir?" the blue ogre George responded standing up strait.

"Remind me to give Hiei a really bad nightmare! Worse then the real one he had, that's playing down in the mess hall!"

"It's playing down in the mess hall?" George asked loosing his at attention stance.

"It will be when you put it down there!" Koenma shouted.

"Oh yes of coarse but ah, Where's the D.V.D. with his dream on it?" George asked startled back into his stance.

"In the library archives under Hiei Jaganshi and dreams duh! Now get out of my sight you pathetic excuse for a secretary!"

"Yes sir Koenma sir right away sir!" with that he left the office in the direction of the library and the D.V.D. with Hiei's dream on it.

"Ohhh, Hiei is not going to like this at all! He'll probably kill me first, then Koenma, then go on a killing spree, and the spirit world will be completely destroyed, then he'll be the ruler and. . . . . . . ." George stopped, he had reached the library. He stood there for a while contemplating which wrath was more fatal Koenma's or Hiei's. In Koenma's case he would just loose his job and he and his family would starve, but in Hiei's case he would die and then his family would starve. He finally decided that if Hiei simply never found out about his dream being broadcast in the mess hall for all to see then it would be all right. He frowned but went into the library none the less.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey, ah Botan where are we supposed to be looking for this guy?" Kuwabara asked.

"Um I'm not entirely sure but we might try some towns and ask around!" Botan answered him.

"Demons actually live in houses?" Yuske asked.

"Of course where else would they live? In caves?" Botan laughed.

"Well I kind of new they didn't live in caves and stuff its not like I didn't know they lived in houses it just never really crossed my mind ya know?"

"Not really." Botan said.

"I understand what you mean Yuske. That happens a lot when you don't take the time to sit and ponder." Kurama said.

"Hey I had no time to sit there and think 'oh do demons live in houses or caves?' that kind of stuff doesn't really matter all that much when you're getting your face beat in by Taguro!" Yuske shouted in defense.

"You know I didn't mean it that way Yuske." Kurama said back.

"Hey anybody seen hamster legs?" Kuwabara asked interrupting them. Everyone looked around.

"hm I wonder where he ran off to." Botan said.

"Yeah Hiei's gone. . . . . . we didn't even notice." Yuske said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"That jerk! making me split the screen in half to keep an eye on both of them at the same time!"

Koenma was still sitting in his seat watching the whole display. Some time during Yuskes dumb question of 'demons live in houses' he had run off aggravated beyond words, muttering about 'foolish humans' and 'I'll do it myself'

Just then George came bursting into the room yelling.

"Koenma sir Hiei's dream was a real hit! Everyone is saying it's the creepiest movie they've ever seen in there lives! They all want copies and when I said no they were really upset and there watching it again right now!"

"Really? I'm glad. . . . . . . . . wait what! YOU ACTUALLY PUT IT UP IN THE MESS HALL!"

"Ah"

"OGRE YOU IDIOT! NOW HIEIS GANNA KICK MY BUTT! GET IT DOWN NOW AND TELL NO ONE THAT IT WAS ME!" Koenma was hysterical.

"Yes sir!" with that George ran out of the room for his life.

_He can never know what I just did!_ Koenma thought furiously. _Or he'll try to kill me and end up in spirit prison!_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Here we are! The mournful home stead of the pour girl we saw in lord Koenma's office, on that D.V.D." Botan said sadly.

"Who's going to knock?" Kuwabara said.

"I'm afraid that you don't knock on demons doors with out an invitation to there house in advance." Kurama said.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked.

"You may just find yourself with one less limb." Kurama replied.

"Oh" Kuwabara responded, and then stood there as if contemplating. "Hey wait Kurama aren't these just 3rd class demons any way?"

"That's right so we can just walk in, beat them up, and make them tell us if they know anything!" Yuske joined in.

"That would be unwise." Kurama desperately advised them.

"Whatever! My plan is the only one we've got!" Yuske said proudly.

Yuske marched up to the door and lifted his foot. . . . . . . . .

"Actually Yuske! . . . . (He paused) . . . . . . Koenma has already told them in advance that were coming. So it should be ok." Botan said with an uneasy smile.

Yuske stopped, hunched his shoulders and, turned around and yelled.

"YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME THAT EARLIER, WHEN I SAID THOSE STUPID THINGS! TELL ME NEXT TIME IN ADDVANCE LIKE YOURE SUPPOSED TO PLEASE!"

"So just knock already!" Botan shouted back.

"Yeah, whatever." Yuske said turning and knocking on the door.

Before he could knock however the door opened, and a large, green, ugly, 12 foot 600 pound ogre opened the door and glared down at him. Yuske looked up trying to see a face over the fat belly in front of him, but couldn't. He looked behind him at Botan with a horrified disgusted look on his face. Botan waved for him to move out of the way. Yuske backed away uneasily.

"um." Botan said after a short while of silence and growling from the large stupid looking ogre in front of them. "Were so sorry for your loss my lord it was truly tragic." He just starred down at her with a blank expression, a small curly resident on his upper lip.

"Were sorry to interrupt your house hold while it's in a state of mourning, but were here to investigate upon the cause of death and. . . ." Kurama tried desperately to cokes the large demon on to friendly terms.

"You people already came!" the ogre boomed at them, proving for the first time that he was indeed capable of speech. Weather or not that speech was intelligent was yet to be determined.

"What do you mean?" Kurama said innocently.

"I MEAN I ALL READY CHASED ONE'A YE OFF OF MY PREMISIS TODAY, AND I DON'T LIKE VISITORS!" The ogre boomed in.

"yes well I'm afraid we are the only ones whom to which you should be speaking whoever that demon was is not among us, and you didn't have to tell him anything." Kurama explained backing up with his hands out in a 'we mean you no harm' gesture. . _Thanks a lot Hiei!_ Kurama thought. The ogre just stood there with his mouth hanging open and a confused/aggravated expression

Yuske rolled his eyes. "Look" he whispered into Kurama's ear. "This guy an't all that intelligent so you have to speak to him like this." Yuske stepped out in front of them all boldly, stuck one hand in his pants and whipped his nose with his other sniffing loudly. Then he looked around until he spotted the ogre as if the large eye sour wasn't evident standing there in front of them blocking all view of the house behind him.

"Now let's see." Yuske began crudely spitting. The ogre looked more at ease. "Were here to see how yer lovely daughter was murdered unjustly!" he spat again.

The ogre looked almost happy. "Well finally some one with half a brain!" he spat as well then began his story. "Well I was just sittin in side drinkin some, when I asked Olga to go outsyd an fetch somo're fire wood fer the fire. Next thing I knows its morning and still ant come back! Well turns out shes layin on the ground outside, dead with out bringin me no wood!" he spat.

Yuske looked nauseous but played along. "No!"

"Oh yeah!" the ogre looked on in shocking agreement. As if it was outrageous. "No wood! Froze all night. Bastards killed er fore she done her work. Had ta just bury her crumpled body in that there ditch!" he pointed a fat finger to the left. "Behind that hill."

"Yes well, thank you for your time we should be going now!" Kurama said hastily trying to get away from the useless disgusting slob as soon as possible.

Kuwabara couldn't believe what he was hearing it was like it was no big deal that that pour girl demon or not had just died! He was worried about the wood he never got! It made him furious, and it was wrong with his code in so many ways. He couldn't just stand there and let him get away with it.

"You bastard, don't you care SHES DEAD!" Kuwabara yelled.

"My fire wood never came to me! I'm not going to forgive her!" with that he wiped back a huge massive arm and whammed it against Kuwabara's chest sending him flying backward. With that act of injustice he shouted at them to leave him alone and slammed his front door behind him.

"Well that was uneventful." Kurama said as he and Yuske helped Kuwabara to his feet.

"So much for a mournful family." Botan said finally speaking.

Kuwabara turned to Yuske with a black eye.

"You gotta let me go in there Yuske! I've gotta fight that guy."

"Kuwabara. . . . . ."

"You can't stop me." He said looking Yuske in the eye determined. For a while they both just stood there starring at each other as if speaking to each other in some kind of language they could only understand.

"Your right." Yuske said finally. "It would be wrong to stop you." Yuske looked away and stepped aside.

"Yuske!" Botan squealed in disbelief.

"No let him." Kurama said. "If he feels it is his duty he'll never give up."

"Uh! Hmm"

Kuwabara entered the house calmly. Ten seconds later there came loud screaming and curse words followed by banging which was followed by the ogre flying out the side of his wall and into a tree were he lay unconscious.

"That takes care of that!" Kuwabara said clapping his hands and walking out through the front door in triumph.

"Whoopee!" Yuske said. "Let's just move on please."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Well here's the humble town of 'here after' " Botan said putting away her map of the demon world.

"Wow its bigger then the last one we were at." Kuwabara stated.

"That last one was one house in the middle of the forest!" Yuske said back hitting Kuwabara in the back on the head.

"Lets get it started!" Botan said smiling hugely.

"I suggest in a large town such as this, that we start with the bar." Kurama said coolly.

"My thoughts exactly." Yuske said smiling.

"Hey Kurama I didn't know you drank!" Kuwabara said.

"I do on occasion, but then again that's not what I meant." Kurama looked to Botan with a pleading expression.

"All right you guys well try the pub but none of you are going to get anything to drink, were on a mission!" Botan said sternly.

"But it's boring!" Yuske whined.

"No buts!"

"Botan we've been at it all day and no one said they saw a man in a black hood coat. Not even the ogre in the house on the video said he saw what happened; neither did the village we went to after did either." Kuwabara said.

"That ogre was an idiot! Now stop you're complaining, we're going in!" Botan insisted.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

K next chapter is more focused on Hiei. Tell me if you people like it, what you think is good or bad, what I should change, if I should add something, If stuffs boring! Well read n review! Blows kisses.


End file.
